


Picnic

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I woke up from a dream and I was like, i dont even know anymore, slightly angsty, so here it is, this is what im going to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… um… what do you guys want to do? I know we usually just play videogames but I was thinking more along the lines of going to the park near here and having a picnic?” You shrugged and smiled tentatively. You started slightly as the group replied, all their noises of conformation joining in a babble of sound. That sounded like a yes to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

You had been lounging around on your couch, looking through twitter when you received a text from your best friend. You perked up, but looked confusedly around. What was that noise? You scowled at your phone, reading the message as you got up to look out the window.

“We’re here”

What the….? You shook your head as you tossed your phone back on the couch. Your friend was known to being incredibly cryptic and weird, so you shrugged it off. As you looked out your window, however, you realized what she had meant.

“Oh…. Oh!” You scrambled to the door, grinning. As you opened the door, you prepared yourself to be bowled over. 

”Hey, there she is!” Your friend was the first to hug you, and you leaned in to her touch. It had been only a month, but it felt like forever. You had missed her. Looking up at the group behind her, you smiled.

“Hey guys!” You moved away from your friend and she walked into your living room as you let the rest of the group in, Luke and Wallid giving you a fist bump, Jeff, Jimmy, and Caddy giving you a hug, and Ian looking at you solemnly before breaking into a grin and hugging you as well. You had seriously missed this group of boys. You closed the door, noting the van they must have rented to drive to your house. Shaking your head slightly, you looked back around at the guys. Surprisingly, none of them were talking, instead just sort of staring at you. You blushed and fought the urge to duck your head.

“So… um… what do you guys want to do? I know we usually just play videogames but I was thinking more along the lines of going to the park near here and having a picnic?” You shrugged and smiled tentatively. You had been hanging around inside all day and were feeling a little claustrophobic, and you figured the boys probably were too, as they had been driving most of the morning and were now packed into your, frankly, tiny house. You were comfortable here, living with your mom in your small two bedroom house, but it was just too small for the group of seven in front of you. You started slightly as the group replied, all their noises of conformation joining in a babble of sound. You chuckled. These were the guys you were used to. You and your friend joined in the kitchen, making the boys stay out as the two of you started making sandwiches and stuffing a basket. 

“Oh my god, you should have seen them all in the van, half the time Caddy and Ian were bickering, the rest of the time….” You softly smiled as you listened to your friend tell you of the boys exploits on the road. You really had missed them, more than you realized. A month was just too long of a time span to not see them at all, especially after seeing them every single day at Asagao.

“Okay, we all set?” You dusted off your hands as you turned to your best friend. “...what?” She was smirking at you. 

“Oh, nothing… Anyway, we should get going. TO THE PARK!” She yelled as she walked back into the living room with the blankets. You laughed and shook your head, grabbing the basket. You watched fondly as the guys left in a train behind her before remembering your phone. You walked towards the couch, ready to grab it, but instead just ended up looking confusedly at the couch. You turned as you felt a tapping on your shoulder.

“Trade you,” Jeff smirked, holding out your phone and gesturing at the basket. You giggled and smiled at him, handing him the basket. It wasn’t heavy, but you didn’t mind letting someone else carry it. You looked around the house once more, making sure nothing was left behind, before closing the door and locking it. You turned around and started walking, noting that Jeff stayed close to your side, causing you to blush. No. Stop thinking about that. Stop it. He’s your friend he doesn’t mean anything by it-

“Where’s your mom?” Your waterfall of thoughts were interrupted as Jeff spoke. 

“She had a big business convention this weekend in New York. I chose to stay behind, I wasn’t really interested in seeing ‘The Big Apple’, and besides, I knew you guys were coming and I wanted to hang out with you!” You grinned up at him and he chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad. I-” He stopped and you tilted your head. Why did he cut himself off? “Hey look at that we’re at the park ha ha…” He walked quickly ahead of you and towards the rest of the group. You tried to shrug off the strange feeling you had. That was… weird. You shrugged again and sped up to join the group, giggling as they looked around confusedly. You grabbed the frisbee from the basket Jeff had set down, and threw it. Much like a bunch of puppies, they chased it, leaving you and your friend to peacefully set out the blankets before running over to join in. The group seemed to have divided themselves into two teams, Caddy, Jeff, and Wallid versus Ian, Jimmy, and Luke. You joined Caddy’s team, while your friend was left to join Ian’s. The game seemed to be a modified version of ultimate frisbee, 30 being the score cap, and you all played until your team finally won with a score of 30 to 29. You, Caddy, Jeff, and Wallid exchanged high-fives while Ian, Jimmy, Luke, and your friend dramatized their defeat. You smiled breathlessly at Jeff, the weird feeling in your chest returning before you were all called over to the blankets to eat. 

“Guys, look at the sunset!” Jimmy sounded excited, and you could see why as you turned. The sun was beautiful, going down over the trees, turning the sky a wonderful orange-purple-pink combination. You finished your sandwich in silence, a solemn tone coming over the group. It was almost time for them to leave. They couldn’t stay at your house, there just wasn’t any room, and everyone needed to head home to their families. You almost felt like crying already. They weren’t even gone and you already missed them. Your friends packed up, a few quiet jokes and teases passing through the group in an effort to clear the somber mood. As you walked back towards your house, your best friend falling into step beside you.

“When are you free next month? All of you?” She opened up her phone calendar, the rest following suit. It was difficult to find a weekend you could all get together like this again, but you finally settled on the weekend just before school was to start. You decided that you would all carpool to each other’s houses, you being picked up last, spending a weekend just sightseeing before you’d all end up at the school to start the new year. As you reached the house, you blinked away tears. The goodbye was easier knowing you’d see each other in another month, but it was still hard. Your best friend was the first to hug you, whispering goodbye before climbing into the bus. Wallid followed suit, then Ian, then Jimmy, so on and so forth until you were left with just Jeff. You stared at each other awkwardly. Why was this so awkward? You blushed, and noticed he alsp seemd to have a faint red tint to his cheeks. 

“So, um… See you next month?” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. You nodded, fidgeting. He stepped closer and gathered you into a hug, and you looped your arms around him. You snuggled into his chest a bit, biting back a sniffle before looking up at him again, staying within his hug.

“I… I missed you. I already miss you. I’ve been so scared to tell you but-” You cut him off, suddenly reaching up to catch his lips in your own. He gasped before eagerly returning, and you chuckled into him, moving your hands up to his hair. You eventually broke away, smiling at him.

“I miss you too.” He laughed and hugged you again, and you looked over his shoulder to see the whole van in chaos, all of its members in various states of celebration. You laughed, pointing them out to Jeff, and together you chuckled as Luke gave you a thumbs up before Jimmy blocked his view, nodding at you. You giggled and waved, feeling Jeff’s arms circle around you as he put his chin on your head. You looked up at him.

“We need to make plans for sooner than next month.” You smiled and agreed.

This was going to be a good summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, etc. etc. It helps me to understand what you guys like and what I could improve.. You can find me on tumblr at anniewhovian.tumblr.com, or as mod Hana on letpbgsparkle2k16.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!


End file.
